Jack Riley: The Element Alchemist
by mirandamaddness
Summary: Rewrite of my former account's story,"The Element Alchemist." EdxOC. Jacquelyn Riley becomes a State Alchemist. Little did she know that Mustang would shove her into a team with this pipsqueak. And just because they both search for the same thing...


Welcome! It is I, Miranda (formerly known as Mira Hinder)!

It feels a whole lot of good to be back on ! =] And for all of you who have been waiting for me to update...Wait a little longer! :D I know you hate me for this, but I'm rewriting The Element Alchemist. ^^; I know. I know. But other than the long wait I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Element Alchemist (Rewrite)

Jack Riley: The Element Alchemist

Chapter 1

JACK'S POV

I stood in a crowd of men. Tall, broad, somewhat studious-looking men. I sighed as they all talked around me and shook my head as they threw questioning glances at me. I guess I couldn't blame them though. I was a scrawny, fifteen-year-old girl among the possible State Alchemist candidates. They were probably wondering how I managed to pass the written exam and interview.

I gave up on trying to make eye contact with someone and started pushing my way to the front of the crowd. After being promptly elbowed in the face several times, I made it to the front, where a wooden barricade stood between me and a clear area.

I swiveled my head around. Upon seeing that the people in navy blue military attire were not present, I stepped over the barricade and stretched my arms, loving the freedom to bend. I pulled on my transmutation circle gloves and then stretched some more.

Someone tapped on my shoulder and I peeked over it to look at a blonde kid about my age. I ignored him and continued stretching.

"Hey!"

I turned all the way around to look at the boy again, "What?" I gave his look of irritation a blank face.

"You're not supposed to be past the barricade," he crossed his arms and glared at me.

"I know, " I turned away again and sat my butt on the ground, "It's crowded in there," I commented dryly.

I felt him fume behind me. I allowed myself a smirk. I loved irritating people.

"Would you just get your ass up and move?"

"Nope."

He dangled a silver pocket watch in my face, "I'm a State Alchemist," he stated, obviously holding back from yelling, "My name is Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist."

A small shock ran through my mind, recognizing the name, but I brushed it away, "Would you leave me alone?" I stood and started to walk away from him.

Elric grabbed me roughly by the shoulder to stop me from going anywhere. Surprised, I gave a little yelp and grabbed his wrist, pulling his body over my shoulder and leaning forward. He went toppling over my shoulder and sprung forward on his hands, landing back on his feet. He spun and faced me, fire glowing in his gold eyes.

I smirked and lifted my fists up in a fighting position, "Bring it," I said, low and dangerous.

Elric smirked back at me, obviously enjoying this game as much as I was. He clapped his hands and touched the ground beneath his feet. He transmuted a pole made of the ground and pointed it at me.

I curled a finger, gesturing for him to make a move.

Elric leapt forward, swinging the pole at me. I ducked under him and rolled to the other side, spinning to face him again. He turned around, swinging the pole as he did so. I collected my thoughts around the pole, thinking about its chemical structure. I felt sparks flying off my hands and lifted them to catch the pole before it smacked into my face. With a flash of green sparks, the pole disintegrated into dust and blew away in the breeze. I transmuted the air around Elric into ice, sealing him in a bubble of freezing cold substance.

The crowd of Military officials, and giant suit of armor, that had gathered let out a scattered applause. The crowd of men on my other side was silent, all attention on Elric and me.

I saw a flash of blue sparks and heard a crack. I ducked down as Elric's hand swiped for my shoulder. I placed my hands on the remains of the ice ball and jumped back as I transmuted the ice into flowing ribbons of water that followed me back and then dissipated into the air. Ed came forward at me and kicked up towards my face. I blocked him with my forearm and punched him in the chest. I felt the side of my hand scrape metal. He stumbled back and coughed, "Nice shot," he commented.

"Thanks," I nodded.

He clapped his hands and transmuted his right arm into a blade. 'Automail?' I thought, surprised. That must have been the metal I felt.

Elric shot forward with his right arm extended. I lifted my arms to block my face as I left myself fall backward. The metal pierced the back of my hands, just barely scraping them. My transmutation circle gloves ripped off. I fell back onto my ass.

Elric stood next to me and transmuted his arm back to normal. He lookd down at me, "You can't use Alchemy. I win," he held his hand out for me to take.

I grabbed it and pulled him forward, slamming his body onto the ground. I jumped on top of him, pinning his arms down with my legs. I transmuted the air around me into ice spikes and pressed them to his neck, "No. I win."

He looked up at me, utterly shocked. Applause and cheering rippled through the crowd. Even the military personnel clapped.

* * *

And so, Ed gets his ass kicked. Again. By Jack. =3

R&R please!


End file.
